


I Can't Deny

by Busy_Beep



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Shao/Zeke (ment)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busy_Beep/pseuds/Busy_Beep
Summary: In which Shaolin Fantastic gets to discover his sexuality by kissing his friendly neighborhood bisexuals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one go based on one of sad-black's headcannons. My first fic so criticism is absolutely welcome!
> 
> Not beta-ed. Please least let me know if additional tags are needed. Enjoy :)

It’s a weird image: Shaolin Fantastic the Lady-Killing Romantic in Thor’s Studio. Thor’s out with his friends so it’s just Shao and Dizzee. Dizzee’s all but moved in so it’s a very different place than it was a few months ago with Shao found them together. It’s disorganized, chaotic and small but its theirs. 

It wasn’t like Shaolin made a habit of coming to the Studio. But when the get down brothers needed to find Dizzee, only Shao knew where he was. True to his word Shao never mentioned any of what he saw that night to the others. Dizzee was more grateful than words could express.

“So what’s up?” Dizzee said after watching Shao awkwardly pace around the small space. “Is this about the party tonight? Because I already told Ra-Ra not to worry. I’ll be there.” Shao shook his head, running his fingers along a beaded curtain. It was unlike him to be so quiet. “Hey man, is something wrong?”

Shaolin took a breath like he was preparing himself for some great ordeal. “When did you realize that you, and Thor, were…”

 

“Into each other’s dicks?” Dizzee said in a blunt way that made Shaolin wince. Still, Shao didn’t say that wasn’t what he meant to ask so Dizz ran with it. “Thor’s been comfortable with his sexuality for a while. He’s had boyfriends before.” Dizzee glanced at Shaolin to see his reaction to speaking so frankly about their relationship. Shaolin only seemed to be listening intently. Only his eyes were on the beads he fiddled with in his hands. So Dizzee continued.

“For me, some people just look so beautiful. It’s like their beauty radiates from inside and out. Shining through the darkest clouds and breaking the worst storms. It’s been like that for girls and guys if I can remember.”

Shaolin jerked towards him at this. “So you into both then? Dudes and ladies, even?”

Dizzee shrugged. “I wouldn’t say equally. Maybe something like 70/30.”

Shaolin seemed to be processing this information carefully. Dizzee let him, knowing it wasn’t easy coming to terms with one’s sexuality. Dizz had his suspicions for a while. The lingering looks at Zeke. The hinting words “Because people don’t need to know everything about me.” Implying there was something else to know. And of course, with someone as mysterious as Shaolin there were bond to be secrets. But this was one that Shaolin might be coming to Dizzee for. Not Zeke, or Napoleon who he was known to confide in when he’d had a little too much of everything. It made the selfish part of Dizzee feel good to be able to be a confidant for his hero.

Dizzee moved a little closer to Shao before sitting down on a turned over plastic crate. “Do you think,” Dizzee asked carefully. “That you might be—

“Fuck, I don’t know!” Dizzee cringed as Shao kicked over a stack of Kyrlon cans. “I just…I just thought that maybe…”

Dizzee stood up and approached Shao carefully with his palms out. “It’s okay man. It’s cool if you don’t know. Or if you’re not sure. Humans are fluid beings and sexuality is just another form of it. It’s hard to map.” Shao didn’t seem to be consoled by this, still seeming highly upset. Dizzee continues closer until they were about a foot apart.

Dizzee took Shaolin’s hands in his own which managed to distract the older boy. Dizzee planned on just doing that, but then their eyes locked. Suddenly Dizzee found himself moving closer. Shao met him in the middle and their lips connected to the sound of fireworks echoing in their ears. Dizz had never kisses a man who wasn’t Thor before. If he had any doubts that he was into guys and not just Thor, this resolved them. 

Shao responded almost immediately which shouldn’t have been such a surprise but it was. Then again, you don’t get the name Shaolin Fantastic the Lady-Killing Romantic and be a bad kisser. Shao’s got two hands on Dizzee’s cheeks holding him in place which is new. Dizzee puts his hands-on Shao’s waist pulling them flush against each other. A quick swipe of Shao’s tongue and suddenly their tongues are dancing together. 

It feels like they’re kissing for an eternity but it can’t possibly be that long. The two of them split apart finally for breath with their foreheads pressed against each other. Dizzee’s first thought is how world-changing that kiss was, and his second is that he’s going to have to tell Thor. There’s nothing to gained by lying to his beautiful boyfriend, and Dizzee didn’t anticipate him being too mad. The two of them still kissed Thor’s lady friend at clubs from time to time. Maybe if Thor kissed Shao then he wouldn’t feel left out. 

Dizzee waits for Shao to react. For him to jump away from Dizzee or curse him out. But he doesn’t. Shao just stays there for a moment, his thumb rubbing the back of Dizz’s neck and other hand cupping his cheek. “Dizz… that was. Fuck I don’t even get the words. It was like that kind of bullshit Books be saying about Mylene all the time.” Shao says. Then Shao seems to realize what he implied and takes a few steps back.

“It was like an electric current swept through our bodies. Like fire and lightning or maybe something stronger than them both.” Dizzee said. He wanted to paint this feeling before it faded but couldn’t bring himself to stop considering Shao’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” Shao said. “I gotta go, Napoleon’s supposed to get me this rare-ass record for tonight. But…we cool, right?”

Dizzee nods eagerly and risks another quick peck on Shao’s lips. The other boy smiles into it. “You gonna tell Thor?” Shao asks, looking slightly guilty. 

“Yeah, man. Secrets are unhealthy you know? They pool inside you and fester and rot. It’s better to let them be free.” 

“Aight, I’m out. If you need a place to crash or anything, you always welcome at the Temple.” 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Shao.”

“Peace, my alien brother.”

With that Shao left Dizzee to try to make sense of what just happened. It wasn’t like it was out of the blue. Dizzee had that hero-worship down to a t. Attractive badass talented artist who was the stuff of urban legend? Dizzee was a puddle the moment that Shao offer him all his art supplies. None of this negated the feelings that Dizzee had for Thor. Thor was lovely and magical. He opened Dizzee up to a world that he never knew existed. A community of people just like him. Free people being free.

Dizzee would love to live in a world in which he could stay with his man Thor, but still can kiss Shao. If it came between the two of them, though, Dizzee would have to pick Thor. This thing they’ve been building is months old. The community that they live in is mostly Thor’s friends. While Dizzee didn’t think that Thor would be malicious enough to sabotage Dizzee’s relationships with them, there was no telling how they’d react. For now, all that Dizzee could do was tell Thor the truth about what happened. See how he reacted.

***

It was another hour and a half before Thor came back. When he did it was with a bright smile and brighter eyes. “Hey baby,” Thor said dropping off his satchel. “What trouble did you get into while I was gone?”

The question had a teasing lilt to it but Dizzee figured this was as a good of a time as any to spill the beans. “Shaolin came by.”

Thor raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t waver in his good mood. “Oh yeah? Something happen with the get down set up for tonight?”

Dizzee shook his head, took a quick breath and ripped the Band-Aid off. “I kissed him.”

Thor’s face twisted with confusion. “You kissed Shaolin.”

“Shaolin Fantastic, Lady-Killing Romantic.”

“I’m questioning your ability to sense the non-straight members of society, babe.”

There was a breath pause a Thor seemed to consider this information. Dizzee didn’t expect him to get upset over it. But suddenly he thought back to Shaolin offering him a place to stay the night. Maybe Dizzee was being naïve in if Thor would be cool with it. “Are you mad?” Dizzee finally asked.

Thor was quick to shake his head in disagreement. “No, not mad. More jealous if I’m being honest.” And wasn’t that interesting.

“It just kind of happened. I didn’t think it would be a big deal but I wanted to tell you anyway.” Dizzee said deciding not to dwell on Thor’s response too much for the time being.

“I don’t mind if you kiss other people, baby. We both know who’s bed you’ll come back to.” Thor’s eyes got a heated look to them that made Dizzee blush. It was still hard to believe sometimes how into him Thor was. 

“You sure about that?” Dizzee asked with a mischievous smirk. 

Thor took it upon himself to prove just who’s man Dizz was after that.  
***

Thor and Dizzee managed to arrive on time to their gig that night. Grandmaster Flash was letting them takeover one of his usual party locations for the night. It was in part of gift for Shao’s quick learning and partly a test of what the Get Down Brothers could do. When they arrived, Shao glanced at the two of them together and looked surprised. Dizzee gave him a small smile to tell him that everyone was fine. Shao gave a wide and bright one in return. 

The performance went off without the hitch. The crowd was losing it a few minutes in. The B-boys and B-girls were getting down with the best of them. And all through the night Dizzee could catch Thor sending Shao a teasing but firm side-eye.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dizzee’s been telling me forever now that he’s gonna introduce us. I’ve always been a little intimidated about meeting you because of all those wild-ass stories that people spread. The moment that Dizzee showed me your signature in his book...I could just see.” As Thor spoke he left his gaze drift to the turntables that were still spinning the record, except they played more than the get down without their DJ to conduct them. 
> 
> “See what?” Shao asked after clearing his throat.
> 
> “See that all those stories were dead wrong.”

When Thor walks into the temple there’s not a soul in sight. The usual sound of laughter and teasing voices was missing, in its place was the wordless get down beat that Shao was spinning. With his headphone’s on and him being so clearly in the zone, Shao didn’t seem to hear Thor enter. 

It was perfect night for this, with the rest of the Get Down brothers busy at a family dinner celebrating the success of the Soul Madonna’s. The girls were back for a brief respite from their movie production which was a big deal for the boys. It wasn’t the kind of event that either Shao or Thor could come to. Despite feeling disappointed with the realities of the relationship he and Dizzee had, this had come to be a perfect night. Finally, Thor would have Shao alone.

Thor continued further into the temple walking up to Shao’s DJ station so that his presence could be made known. Shao nearly jumped when he finally saw Thor. “Fuck! You nearly scared the crap outta me man.” Shao said, taking his headphone off. He didn’t seem to be looking Thor in the eye. “Dizz ain’t here. He at a family barbecue or some shit.”

“I know.” Thor said simply trying to give Shao a soft smile to put him more at ease. “I didn’t come to see Dizzee though.”

Shao took a breath and walked away from his turntables. Most likely he didn’t want Thor to damage them if things got physical. Shao’s guard was up in a way that made him so closed off that Thor’s heart lurched. Thor wished that Shao could have the same level of comfortability that he seemed to have with Dizzee. Before Thor   
could do what, he came here to do he needed to calm Shao down.

“Dizzee’s been telling me forever now that he’s gonna introduce us. I’ve always been a little intimidated about meeting you because of all those wild-ass stories that people spread. The moment that Dizzee showed me your signature in his book...I could just see.” As Thor spoke he left his gaze drift to the turntables that were still spinning the record, except they played more than the get down without their DJ to conduct them. 

“See what?” Shao asked after clearing his throat.

“See that all those stories were dead wrong.” 

There was a brief silence as Shao seemed to size Thor up and see why he was here. Thor decided to give up the suspense. “So I heard you’re trying to push up on my man.”

Shaolin must have been expecting this but he seemed to be unprepared to respond. Maybe he anticipated this to be as simple and Thor coming in to fight him. Thor would’ve probably fucked some of his shit up and maybe Shao might’ve let him kick his ass a bit. That seemed a lot simpler than actually discussing it.

“I just don’t really think it’s fair.” Thor said getting up into Shao’s personal space. “I leave our studio for just a few hours and I miss out on everything.”   
Shao locked his eyes on Thor’s with a carefully blank expression. “Shit happens man.”

“I just feel a little…left out.” Thor said leaning in slowly until their lips were just a few inches apart. He gave Shao ample time to move out of the way if he wanted to. The other man stood very still. Until suddenly his lips were on Thor’s and his hands were in Thor’s long hair.

Thor knew for a fact that on his worst days he was still a good kisser. But he wanted this to be an earth-shattering kiss. In order to do that he needed to pull out all the stops. He grabbed the other man’s hips and pressed them against his own. Shao gasped in surprises and Thor took that as his opportunity to deepen the kiss.   
Thor’s hand wandered to the edge of Shaolin’s t-shirt snaking upwards until there were on his bare sides. People said to never meet your heroes but they don’t say shit about kissing them. Or leading them over to the couch so that you can continue your make out session more comfortably. 

Thor was straddling Shao on the couch when he broke away after a few moments. Thor found himself leaning forward to chase his lips only to have Shao hold him back by his shoulders. “Wait, man. Shit. Just wait a minute.” Shao threw his head back looking out of breath. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘what the fuck is going on’ to Thor. 

Thor felt like this would be an appropriate time to get off Shao, and made a move to do so. Shao’s hands quickly came up to hold his thighs in place. “Dude, I just need to know if Dizzee knows. About this.” Shao clarified looking slightly worried.

“You didn’t have a problem with that when you kissing him though.” Thor pointed out petulantly.

“Look, Pretty Boy.” Thor raised an eyebrow at the nickname but made no comment. “Dizz is my boy, one of my Get Down Brothers. I ain’t continuing this if he didn’t say it was cool.”

Thor found himself smiling at the loyalty that Shao was showing for Dizzee. It made him get ideas in his head about this not being a one-time hook up. As fond as Thor was of those, there seemed to be a potential for more. For more him and Shaolin and Dizzee. It wouldn’t have been Thor’s first non-traditional relationship.  
“I promise you that I spoke with my boyfriend at length about what I planned to do tonight.” Thor said. 

Shao smiled shyly at that. “Yeah, ya’ll talked about you doing this?” 

“There ain’t nothing that I’d do tonight without my man’s explicit permission.”

Shao got a little bolder then, rubbing his hands-on Thor’s upper thighs a little before moving them to cup Thor’s ass. “And what you two ‘explicit’ decide?”  
Thor simply smirked at him and gave a careless shrug before leaving in to get back to that kissing they were enjoying so much earlier. It was much more enjoyable with this new uninhibited Shaolin who groped at Thor was the confidence that his namesake would suggest. Thor and Dizzee had the understanding that things wouldn’t go too far tonight. A make out session with some heavy petting would be the limit. Shao seemed to be aware that they weren’t going to be getting too intense tonight also because he made no further advances.

Their make out session continued on and off for what felt like hours but probably wasn’t. Afterwards, Shao had asked—lips swollen and breathing a little heavier—if Thor wanted to smoke with him. Thor couldn’t say yes fast enough.

“It kind of sucks, that he couldn’t invite me.” Thor admitted as he started to feel looser.

“Fuck if I don’t know how that is. Zeke and them going on and on how we’s a family. But then they got shit like this and I sure as hell can’t come. I feel like I’ll always be a thug to them.” Shao said.

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to ruin your high.”

“It’s cool. I probably would’ve been doing this shit anyway if you weren’t there. I just worry that even now that I got away from her I’ll never get Annie’s stink offa me.”  
They continued to pass the joint back and forth in silence for a while. The same record from before playing. Thor think’s it’s a testament to how distracted Shao was that he didn’t feel the need to change it. “I think what you and Dizzee and the rest of everybody did was really brave. That whole concert you guys threw. And how you changed Cadillac’s mind with just words. Really powerful shit man.”

“I ain’t never really been good with words before. That’s why I got Books, ya know?” 

Yeah, Thor knew all about ‘Books’. About how he was the first family that Shao had ever had. And how he was too much in heterosexual love with Mylene to ever see Shaolin as more than a friend and DJ. 

“I think you’re just fine with words. You don’t have to rely on Zeke to convey every message. You guys are a great team but you’re able to stand on your own two feet just fine.” 

Shao smiled softly at Thor. “You alright Pretty Boy. I thought I was gonna have to give you the shovel talk about some point but I could see how into you my alien brother was. I can see why.”

Shao seemed to get flustered and turned away at this as though he’d revealed too much. “If it helps I’m even more into him.”

Shao nodded and hummed along to the song playing before he drifting off to sleep. Thor finished off the joint before finding a blanket to tuck Shao in with. He put the records on the turntables neatly away before going back to Shao and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Sweet Dreams, Shaolin Fantastic.” Thor made sure to lock the door before he left the Temple with a bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a long multi-chapter fic but there will definitely be one more after this for the three of them all together, so look for that sometime next week after my finals are over.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything that I forgot to tag!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment.


End file.
